Dean's Crotch
by SayLo
Summary: Say goodbye to manhood for a good month or more before you can even touch yourself without crying like a little girl, which of course, Sam finds really Hilarious. [Not Done] So here's how it went. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Bromance. Fluff. Hurt!Dean, Hurt!Worried!Sam, Hospitalized!Dean, Mention!Bobby [Might appear]. Review & Leave Hurt!Char Prompt. Disclaimer: SPN's not mine.


Hey y'll, so I'm still on winter break from college and have some free time as I'm a bit ill and in bed from the bipolar californian weather.

Lets see what I can come up with, I've been missing my fingers moving in rhythm with my mind and that only happens when I'm writing a Fic.

Hope you like it. Leave me you Hurt!Dean idea and I'll write it for you~

Review and be nice..

* * *

><p>All Dean knew was this white pain in his midsection and it hurt enough that it cut off his air, which cut off his scream and then he felt himself spinning or maybe it was the walls falling on him? He was going to get buried and die!<p>

"S..ss..!" He took in a deep choked breath that sounded like a small trumped in his throat. Moving wasn't possible, because when he looked down he saw his hands, both of them, hold his crotch.

That was enough to realize what was happened. He'd just been mid smashed and his balls were probably busted. Looking down he didn't see any blood yet, but it was dark inside the abandoned place because the kids that slept over here or did drugs here had covered the window with anything they could find to nail. Keep it dark and hidden. Almost all rooms were dark except the very bottom floor where no one stayed because they'd be found.

Their angry ghosts happened to be on the floors other than the first. Sam and Dean were given this case by Bobby because about three weeks ago two other hunters had been injured here and had no completed the job. Bobby didn't find out till three weeks later both hunters had woken in the hospital with missing kidneys and ears on the other one. These ghosts were doing some really creative things to people. Kids even, poor kids that came out here on a dare because they are just that young and stupid. Man, when someone said the place is haunted then it's haunted. That don't mean you go right for it and try to spend a damn night there! "Saa.." His voice wasn't getting out. Something was wrong other than the radiating pain in his crotch. On his side on the floor, holding his crotch, and suddenly everything was white. He couldn't see.. There was white bright light everywhere and now someone was yelling or calling. Dean felt a trickle of blood going down the right side of his head and some was moving down his right shoulder and hip.

Where the hell was Sam..? Why couldn't he move.. Oh right, it hurt too much. His crotch hurt too damn much. What the hell even hit him?! All Dean remembered was Standing back to back with Sam then Sam said to cover him while he searched for the rest of the bones and then everything was blurry. He was falling to the floor and it felt like his dick had been ripped from between him legs.

"De..! Ge.. of th..!" All he heard was broken panicked words coming from somewhere before he felt himself giving away at the unconsciousness. Picking up his head for the last time, all his energy was used now. His head fell back down on the floor and his eyes closed welcoming in the darkness.

Mentally apologised to Sammy and hoped to himself. Assured himself that Sammy will take care of him. He didn't believe it, because he didn't even know where Sam was or what happened..?

* * *

><p>Two Days Later -Hospital<p>

* * *

><p>"Any response?" Doctor Merol came in that evening to check on his patients. Dean was his third patient of the list and he he checked on Dean yesterday too after performing his surgeries. Dean's case was the worst this whole month. No one had come in this bad in the whole month. Last month was a guy in with a missing arm and half of his head.. brain, but he was still alive and now his hand is attached, he's bald, messed up looking but expected to make full recovery. "Sometimes I think I'm a god or something." He said loudly thinking.<p>

"Excuse me?" Sam turned to look at Dean's Doctor. The Doctor shoot his hand in a dismissal manner going back to him clipboard and checking Dean's breathing then his wounds from the outside. Making a note on the clipboard for the nurses to change Dean's bandages quick and ice him down bellow often. Lots of ice pack.

"No response, I assume?" The Doc repeated. Sam mustn't have heard him. "None." Sam responded. The Doctor nodded and came again near to Dean's head. Pulling out his pen, he flashed the other end of it into Dean's eyes after opening the eyelids. No response, he was still out and severely concussed. He wasn't critical anymore, but there was no say in what will happen next. He sighed heavily, which got Sam tearing up again.

"Mr. Winchester, Dean is no longer critical and we've been able to keep his vitals clear and on point when before it was all over the place. His blood pressure is back to normal and his breathing is no longer close to 500 beats where we worried he'd have a heart attack. Dean is fine right now, just not awake. He will wake." The Doctor assured Sam.

"I know, just.. It's hard to see him like this and He's never been this bad." Sam lied, Dean had had worse but it was a once in five six years kinda thing. Last time Dean's been really bad was when he was in Coma for two weeks. He bounced right off it, but with Dad's death. He could not lose Dean and this time if he was, he'll make a deal and die himself just to get Dean back. Dean would hate him, since Sam will not be around long to actually have Sam but Dean will still live. That's all Sam cared for.

"You should get rest. I'll have a nurse bring in an empty bed in here and a meal. PLease, Dean will need you when he's awake and if you go down sick too.." He didn't complete his sentence, but he knew Sam got it as he straightened up and wiped at his eyes. Nodding.

"Okay, thank you Doctor." Dr. Merol picked up the sheets and checked Dean's genitals. They were still swollen big and really purple. Hint or red, probably really painful, but thankfully Dean was not awake to feel it. He just hoped the surgeries he had to do down there actually really got the damage fixed and by the time Dean wakens the swelling would be down. Poor young man had already been through two grenade explosions trying to cover his brother. He didn't need more pain. Doc's hand gently squeezed at Sam's shoulder before he left.

Sam's hand slipped under Dean's resting one and his other rested over it. Dean looked really peaceful. Bloodless, pale and like the ghost they were hunting just two days ago, but Pain free, at least for now. His thumb gently massaged at his big brother's wrist and he leaned closer taking that hand back to Dean's head. His brother's forehead hand a wrap around the temple and the back. His spiky sweaty hair stuck out from above it. Cuts covered his neck and so did small bandages. His cheek was slightly bruised and his right ear was cut a bit, stitched. His lips had small cuts, Dean's whole right side front had taken the blow and the left side back.

Dean's right shoulder had a small water pipe gone through it and stuck there from when the right wall exploded. That's when Dean's body had yanked back towards the right enough to dislocate that shoulder than having him fall on that side. But, right before Dean fall a brick from the old wall flew at Dean's crotch and then the back wall exploded with another grenade making another object fly over Sam's head and hit Dean right below his butt as the same time the one in from the from hit him too. His genitals had been crushed between the two objects and that was only possible because the explosions caused the buildings to shake, which made the older winchester to spread his legs and hold his footing while Sam had already fallen to the ground on his belly. Only if Dean had fell too..

Things flew and hit Dean's face, head, hip, shoulder, crotch and some his chest. The worst was the major concussion and the pipe stuck in his shoulder, but Sam knew there was only one thing Dean might even cry about and that was his manhood. He was going to be so upset.. mad even and probably the worst patient ever, because there was no way they were leaving here anytime soon.

"Don't ever do that again.." Sam whispered to Dean, gently running his finger against Dean's right jaw. "I should have protected you.. I should have pulled you down.. Why did you have to use yourself as my shield, man, don't do that. I'm going to lose you some day because you keep trying to be superman." Sam chuckled sadly, wiping at his cheek. Sniffled quietly before speaking again. "Yeah yeah.. I know you're batman, but Batman doesn't have any special super powers like Superman does and that right there was a superman act." He spoke as if Dean was talking back to him, it was sad, but he had to make Dean comfortable and happy. He had to make him wake up, get to him somehow.

"Wann' wake up for me yet..? Little brother's about to start singing and crying at the same time." Sam eyed Dean's face, still no movement. Not even a flitch. He frowned deeply, resting his forehead down over Dean's good shoulder. His other arm around his brother as him hugging him, but he closed his eyes trying to calm himself. Dean could have memory loss or go blind or mute.. The doctor said so many things yesterday and Sam was sure that he might have to become Dean's mouth hand, and legs. There was a chance Dean might never move again. The damage to his spine and the multiple surgeries were not always towards the best conclusion. Sometimes all it did was save your life, but what is life if you'll be stuck on the bed for the rest of your life. Sam knew, him and Dean choose dying over it.

"N-nope.." His voice was small, barely a whisper, and horas. He recognized Sam's arm around his chest and it made his lips curl up a bit in a small smile then he put every fiber together to move his arm and bring it up to rest his hand on Sam's head. The hand Sam was mostly leaning his body over. Sam jumped and looked back at who was touching him to see no one then looked left again to Dean's face to see a light smile on his brother's face. His eyes were still closed, but Sam knew Dean was somewhat awake if not fully and he knew that it was Sam resting on his good shoulder. "Dean..?

He thought he was just hearing things when he heard a 'nope' then quickly realized it was Dean when Dean was moving too and he was smiling. "Dean, you with me?" Sam asked again taking Dean's hand over his head and curling his own hand in it. His other hand moving sweating hair from Dean's forehead and the bandage. "Mhm.." That was enough. Sam lit up like the firecracker,excited, so happy and finally relieved that Dean was awake, even if a little bit, but mostly on the side that Dean could move his arms and understand Sam and speak. He'll have Dean move his legs a bit later and have him open his eyes to look, but he knew Dean was really..really /really/ weak and needed a lot of rest now.

"I'm right here, Dean, and I'm okay. Everything's okay." He placed Dean's hand gently on his own chest as he spoke. It was an unbroken and unspoken rule they had that if one of them wasn't able and didn't know the condition of the other they'd share heartbeat to prove that they were okay. They both knew how a normal heartbeat was like. That's all Dean needed to feel then he was sure Sam was not severely injured if he was.

"Mkah" Dean let out a small noise in approval to what Sam said then he leaned his head towards Sam, fingers curled around Sam's index finger to reassure to himself he wasn't alone and that Sam was really here and okay. Sam leaned closer to place him lips gently on his brother's forehead, mostly the bandages then sat back in his chair wiping at his eyes out of happiness. Dean fell into sleep the second he thought of it and leaned his head closer when Sam's head, shaggy hair, came back to resting on Dean's good shoulder. The brothers were both asleep, exhausted, been through too much too quick.. Sam could only sleep now, because his big brother was going to be okay and Dean just proven it.

* * *

><p>No really feeling THE END here, so so lets wait and see.. Review &amp; let me know if I should stop here or add.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Definitely not feeling the THE END here. I have a lot or cute, fluffy, embarrassing, and giggly stuff in mind for this one.. Yup, but still, let me know.

Leave me your hurt Dean prompt and I'll write it for you.

Review and be nice.. [If I found the errors, I'd fix it. If not, oh well.]

Good day~ SayLo~


End file.
